1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display unit for a speedometer of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional automotive speedometers have been devised variously by adopting many kinds of display construction. In many of such speedometers, however, an index for indicating a set speed is incorporated as a separate construction member in a display device and this gives rise to a problem preventing the construction from being simplified.